undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 27
As Gareth’s hand went through the window the walker woke up, he then lent over to the window and took a chunk out of Gareth’s arm, he let out a yell, “NO!” shouted Jess as she saw this happening, she then took out Gareth’s poker stick and stuck it through the walkers eye. Upon hearing this Peter and the others looked over to the scream and Saw Gareth’s Arm inside the window, Peter and the others ran over to them, Gareth then removed his arm “what happened?” asked Peter as he looked at his arm as he saw a bit of flesh missing near his wrist “he just tripped and his hand fell against the window and he then got bit” replied Jess, as she was telling the others that Peter was getting his hatched out, he looked at Gareth and Gareth nodded back at him, Peter looked at Sarah “I’m going to need the medical bag and lots of bandage” replied Peter, he then lifted the hatchet up “wait, you need to cut the arm off up a bit higher, if you do it above the wound then he’ll die” said Sarah, she then pointed where to cut the arm off, she then ran away just as Peter set the hatchet where he was going to cut, he lifted it up and swung it back down again, slicing Gareth’s elbow off, Gareth let out a very loud scream, Jess was quick to react by putting her hand over his mouth so that the walkers wouldn’t hear them. Seconds later Sarah and Kitty came back with the medical bag, she got out some cloths to wipe the blood away, and then Kitty started to pour some water over the open wound, Sarah got out the sewing kit and Peter set Gareth down flat on the ground, at this stage Gareth had fainted. The group looked down at Gareth as Sarah was stitching up the wound, Peter was pacing around the three cars that where nearest them. Moments later the stitching was finished, Sarah stood up “we’ll have to wait until he wakes up to see what’s going to happen” said Sarah as she looked at the group, Peter nodded and he then walked off, Jess followed him “hey” she awkwardly said “hey” replied Peter “you did the right thing” stated Jess “did I?” asked a confused Peter “guys, we’re going to need to leave this place and get to the church” said Scott as he came towards them “can Gareth move?” asked Peter “he hasn’t woken up yet, we’ll take the cars and he can lie down in the back seat, we’ll have to drive back a bit so that we can drive through the other lane and passed this mess” replied Scott “okay, let’s get Gareth to the car” said Peter, so the three of them walked back to where Gareth was lying “how is he?” asked Jess “he’s stable for now, but it was his right hand, and he was right handed, so I don’t know what he’ll do when it comes to fighting” replied Sarah “hopefully that won’t happen” added Scott. Then Scott and Jack lifted Gareth up and began to walk towards the cars, when they got there they put him in the back seat of the Lexis with Susan and Jess, they then drove back to a turning to the next lane which they took, they passed the tanker and turned at the next junction near the church, when they got to the road that leads to the church they were stopped by a barbed wire fence that blocked them from entering “what the hell?” asked a surprised Andy “you think that was the others that did this?” asked Jack “I sure as hell hope so” replied Peter, he then looked around “walker coming down the street” whispered Kitty, Peter got out his bow and drew an arrow, he had it pointing at the walkers head “you got any ideas?” asked Peter “we cut through the fence” suggested Jack “and if this isn’t the others area?” asked Peter “then we’re fucked” laughed Jack “well get to it then” said Peter as he let loose his arrow and it hit the walker in the head “leave it” said Peter as he put out his arm at Garry who was about to move to collect the arrow “I’ve got another twenty nine” laughed Peter, just then the group had cut open a gap in the fence for them to pass but that meant that they had to leave their vehicles behind and for Scott and jack to carry Gareth, so they pressed onwards, until they saw a dead walkers body lying on the ground outside the church gates, they looked at the church and saw nothing, then they cut open the chained lock that locked the gates, “use ours” said Peter as he through the chain to Sarah “thanks” replied Sarah as she caught it. Peter reached the wooden doors of the church “I think I hear something inside” said Peter “Mark, Ben” shouted Scott “Henry” yelled Peter, Suddenly the wooden doors opened and a male figure stood in front of them.'' '' Category: Peters Journey Category: Peters Journey Issues Category: Issues